DRGN
by Samwise Jay Morgenstern
Summary: The Adventures of Team DRGN of Haven Academy as their final year begins.
1. Silver Prologue

DRGN  
Silver Prologue

It was a cold night in the city of Mistral. The streets were sparsely populated with some families that walked the streets. Those streets were also lined with the selling

of many illegal goods and various sketchy criminals. They avoided some of the more protected families but they did rob the loners on the street, all of them except

one. This was a huntsman-in-training.

He was a seven-foot giant bristling with strength. On top of his head was a simple helmet whose top extended outwards and sported a thick half-ring on the top. It

also had some minor face protection and revealed some of his silver hair. He also wore a steel cuirass covering his gray shirt and that sported a simplistic sword

pointing downwards, impaling a crude grim. It was the symbol of the Argentum family. He wore a pair of khakis with long, black boots and on his waist was a massive,

six-foot great sword with intricate wavy edges, a long cross guard, a smaller secondary guard above it and a leather grip. The pommel was short and circular. This

was Draco Argentum, student of took a right turn on the street and then turned right again into a bar labeled Hazel's. He took a seat in front of the main

table and a short, scruffy, middle-aged fox faunus walked towards him with his hazel eyes and dark brown fox ears focused intently on him and the man said,

"Ah, if it isn't the son of Hercules Argentum and our local troublemaker. Do you still prefer the usual Animan Whiskey?"

"Why yes, Hazel Fennec. The place looks better than I left it last." Draco answered

"That's only because I meticulously cleaned everything! Do you know how many months it took to get the ceiling cleaned for somebody my size? You did represent us

well in the Vytal festival this spring, I'll give you that, though." Hazel said as he poured the whiskey.

"I'm not only here for your drinks and good company, Hazel. I promise to keep your place cleaner, however."

"Good. But if your reason is concerning your missing father, you'll get nothing. I've told you everything I know and it's not like I've coaxed any leads out of my

customers."

"I was thinking of coaxing the leads out myself, thank you very much. You know anybody that might be keeping that kind of information?" said the armored man as

he sipped the whiskey.

"Well if it isn't Fennec's big friend and Hercules' little pet" said a deeper voice.

"Yep. That's me. You got a problem with that?" Draco asked as he turned around and saw many men in suits screened by suited women as well with a giant blonde

man at their head.

"I sure do!" said the man as he swung his fist at him.

Highly imprecise, thought Draco as he carelessly dodged the punch. He quickly punched back, instantly knocking his head back. He quickly grabbed his neck with his

spare arm and slammed him into the table, knocking him out. He quickly said to Hazel, "You might want to stay behind that table, friend" as he stood up from his

stool and finished his whiskey. The other gang members charged in. Draco swiftly ducked under a sword strike and swung his great sword Grimgutter at a low angle,

forcing a parry. The sword shattered from the strike's impact and he swung horizontally, sending his opponent flying. He then dropped his sword downward to parry

another attack, sliding his blade up as he pommeled the next man. Next, He dodged an aggressive mace swing and a knife swing by jumping back. He swiftly sprang

forward with a horizontal slash, knocking them to the side. Then, he swiftly noticed an agile yellow-suited woman jumping up from the crowd of charging gang

members, firing dual pistols. He effortlessly sliced all of the dust rounds and then gripped the cross guard of his sword and pulled the trigger on Grimgutter as several

rounds came from the sword's exposed barrel, forcing the nimble woman to dodge as several of her hapless comrades were struck with the dust rounds. A spearman

charged forward, but Draco jumped onto the spear, pommeling him as he landed. He grabbed the man's neck with his free arm and pulled him forward, jumping onto

his back as he did so. He knew exactly where that woman had jumped to. He jumped up from the spearman and jetted out his legs in a vicious kick towards the

woman. Dragon scales sprouted from his legs, increasing his strength tenfold. The impact sent her flying. More and more gang members charged Draco as he slashed

and stabbed viciously. He advanced with every blow, knocking back one foe after another. Then someone roared deeply, "Enough!"

The voice came from a powerful bull faunus. He was eight feet tall, towering even over the imposing Draco. Long, brown hair flowed down to his shoulders. The man

was extremely muscular and bore a great two handed-axe on his shoulders. One of his horns was sliced off and there was a scar across his left eye. He advanced forward, grasping his axe in both hands.

"Hello, Minos Barna. Apparently, my father didn't shut you up well enough."

"Boy, you will pay for your insolence. Now prepare to die."

Minos leapt towards him with explosive force, creating a crater in the ground with the impact of his axe. Draco leapt away and barely stonewalled the following strike.

Hazel shouted from behind the table, "You're paying for that crater, Draco!"

"I know." Draco grumbled.

He looked at his opponent as Minos advanced forward. He had never felt such power. He was a target in their sights. The only way to win this to truly feel invincible,

but how? He wondered, he jumped over Minos' next strike, crashing his blade into the axe. As he expected, the axe withstood the impact. He flipped over his

opponent, kicking him back as he landed. He was ready now. He just had one strike. He had to strike with all of his might and strike his opponent in the resulting

opening. His aura was quite depleted. He did not know if he still had enough aura to cut through the axe but there were no other options. He pulled the trigger on

Grimgutter, propelling himself with the recoil of the dust rounds. Minos responded with his own charge, raising his axe over his head as he prepared to strike. As the

axe moved downward, the Haven student sidestepped and swung up, with dragon bones sprouting across his arms, multiplying his strength. As the two weapons

crashed, the axe's shaft shattered with supreme force. Grimgutter's angle changed, crashing into Minos' shoulder, shattering Minos' shoulder along with his opponent's

aura. He quickly knocked Minos out with his pommel as the Mistral police arrested some of Minos' gang. A mop was tossed towards Draco and he caught it. Hazel

screamed angrily at him,

"You're helping me clean this mess right now!"

"I know, I know." Draco muttered as he was sweeping. Suddenly, he saw a note that read:

Draco,

Meet me outside this place in a week.

Anonymous.


	2. Gold Prologue

Gold Prologue  
It was a cold night outside the city of Mistral. A short man sat on the snowy ground, reading. He wore golden robes and a coat on to keep out the cold. A pair of swords were strapped to an electrum belt and a quiver of many arrows. Owl horns poked up out of his green hair. He looked up at the makeshift grave in front of him. Several pictures adorned it. Some were burnt off at the corners and some were just worn by the years. The burnt pictures showed a happy family: his parents and him. The library in which they lived was beautiful, sprawling with countless books. He read them by the hundreds every week. Then he remembered the flames. A human mob had burnt down his house with his parents inside it, all over the death of Jean Jule, brother of Jacques Schnee. He cursed the White Fang who murdered him and framed it upon his parents. He lived on the streets for months as a lowly pickpocket, swiping whatever he could for food.  
Then, he robbed the huntsman Sigurd Nieblung. He took the man's watch and the huntsman tracked him to his hideout and gave him an offer: come with him now or he was going to get turned over to the authorities. Under Sigurd, he had built Smiteworks, his pair of swords. They trained for some months with Ragnar learning everything that Sigurd knew. Then came a mission to protect some train cargo in Southeastern Anima. They did well at first, killing some ambushing grimm but out of nowhere, several White Fang planes ambushed them. Sigurd ensured Ragnar's survival by hijacking one of the planes and sending him away. A tear streaked down his cheek as he caressed their only picture. How he wished he could reach for Sigurd's hand again.  
Suddenly, he heard several terrible roars going across the terrain. Several beowolves and Alphas were approaching along with several Ursai. He stood up and drew his swords. He slowed his breathing. This was what he came for practice. Three beowolves pounced at him, but they missed. Ragnar had leapt upward and then returned to the ground with a flurry of slashes, effortlessly dispatching them. He cartwheeled away from an Ursa and threw one of his swords into its chest. The pin had been pulled out and the Ursa exploded. He focused for a second, instantly reconstructing his sword. He linked the two hilts and the drawstring deployed as he jumped back a few meters. He fired volley after volley, killing several with every explosive shot as the grimm advanced. He dodged an alpha's charge and shot another arrow, freezing him in place as he decapitated the Alpha. He shot another arrow at an Ursa exploding him but suddenly a beowolf struck him in the arm, sending him flying. There were no scratches thanks to his aura. He tried to pull out another arrow, but his quiver was empty.  
He slowed his breathing again. Then, he charged the grimm, his quiver replenished as he glowed gold, firing one arrow after another. More and more Grimm fell. He knew what he was doing: tapping into that same power that saved him when he lost Sigurd. The wild was still calling home. Moments later he cut through the last Alpha and then he sheathed his swords, returning to Haven Academy, wondering from where he got such power.


	3. White Prologue

White Prologue  
It was a lively night at a great night club in Mistral. The light of the disco ball flashed in a vibrant rainbow of colors across the dance floor. Several danced across it with exceeding grace. The disc jockey spun the disc with great skill and added many whacky sounds to the music. The guests danced endlessly, trading between salsa, swing, foxtrot, and some Charleston. One man in white robes stood out amongst the dancers. None matched his skill and balance. He turned, twirled, and slapped his limbs with astonishing speed and grace. He switched partners once every few minutes and he spent time solo.  
However, he was exhausted. No aura was in those moves but he had been exhausted by the effort. He grabbed a light cup of iced tea. It reinvigorated him but not with the same speed as a pop can. He sipped it with a quiet slowness, the opposite of his normal life. The songs winded down, becoming softer and slower and as the last song played, he saw quite the sight.  
She was a beautiful cat faunus. Her long, flowing brown hair reached down to her shoulders. She wore a beautiful blue dress. He noted a backpack was at her former seat. His heart slowed as she suddenly turned towards him and advanced and jetted out her arm towards him. She was asking him to dance and he liked it. He, Gyoshun Baiyulong could get used to this. He was normally the one who made that first move. He normally got through these flings in two or three weeks but this looked like it could last a few months or more. He took her hand and spun her around briefly as the slow dance rolled.  
She said, "You seem cheerful tonight."  
"I just like feeling these moments. I don't do that many interesting things in the clubs beyond dancing. I could get used to meeting someone like you."  
"You flirt too much. Theresa Blau." She smiled.  
"Gyoshun Baiyulong, student at Haven." Said the man as he kissed her hand.  
"Oh, you flatter me too much." She chuckled.  
"With a woman as beautiful as you, I have to flirt a little. Some of my kind are not as kind with it."  
"Thank you. Where would you like to meet next?"  
"How about Green's? It looks like you are quite the vegetarian and the owner's an old friend of mine. I'll pay, of course.  
"My my, you are too kind."  
"My family always said I needed to work on my chivalry and sense of honor."  
Then suddenly, one or two men wearing white masks came in with a confidence in their step. It was the White Fang. One walked up to Theresa and said,  
"Miss, I believe you must come with me. Brother Timur wishes to speak with you."  
"I thought I told him to leave me alone and no."  
"Take her." The speaker said to his friend.  
"Sirs, I must ask you to leave the lady alone" Gyoshun interceded.  
"What will you do about it? You are not big enough to challenge my friend." Said the speaker.  
Gyoshun jumped up, kicking the more the brutish man into the wall.  
"How about that?" he asked with a confident smile.  
The other man swung at him with a sword. Gyoshun dodged, sweeping his legs out from under him and knocking him out with a quick series of punches.  
"Madam, I think you must depart. Knowing the White Fang in Mistral, I must have stirred up quite the crowd."  
"Indeed. See you at Green's tomorrow, Speedy Brain."  
"Speedy Brain? I like that" He spoke to himself as Theresa sped away with her backpack. He saw the advancing White Fang members and thought to himself that it was time to do this the old-fashioned way. He jumped over one man's blow as his right hand grabbed a rod and hit his opponent, knocking him down. He quickly spun, kicking away several more. As he landed, he punched another White Fang member. He jumped back as a brute missed him with his club. The brute charged. He thought to himself, "Don't let this feeling fade." He pressed a button on his rod, shooting out a small sickle on the end of a chain, hitting the man's face like a private plane. He swung the chain in several directions, knocking out several White Fang members before he retracted it. One man ran towards him, sword in hand.  
"Is it sword fighting time? Good thing I carry this." He laughed as he pressed another button. A sword blade came out of the rod, nearly piercing his opponent. The man barely deflected the blade and Gyoshun then parried his opponent's strike and pressed another button, revealing a second blade. He swung it at his opponent, knocking him out. Gyoshun surged towards the remaining White Fang members, dodging every dust round they fired at him. He flicked his free hand in several directions, briefly freezing the dust rounds and some of the White Fang in time. He jumped up, kicking one man, then slashing at another. He knocked them away with his double-bladed sword with brutal efficiency. Then, he cut through the last one, retracting his blades and walking away. Now that was quite the feeling.


	4. Scarlet Prologue

Scarlet Prologue  
It was a dark night in the city of Mistral. A young woman was walking the night covered in a black cloak with a hood on top. The hood covered her long brown hair and horns and a violin and bow were strapped under the cloak. She made a left turn into a small alley and suddenly, a thug ambushed her with a punch towards the face. Sadly for him, she caught his punch and knocked him out with a quick punch to the head. Shortly after that, she turned left into a building marked by a rabid dog with three claw marks crossing it: the symbol of the White Fang.  
"Hey! Anybody home?" She cried.  
"What are you doing here?" asked one man in a grimm mask and the White Fang uniform.  
"Just looking for someone named Adam Taurus. Would you guys know anything about him?"  
"He's been on the run since Beacon fell and since you're not a member of the White Fang, you're not allowed to know anything more or to walk out of here a- "  
He was quickly silenced by a kick to the face. The cloak flew off, revealing Nindsey Lerneascarlet with her violin ready, wearing a scarlet t-shirt, a pair of black yoga pants, and a pair of black ballet flats  
"For your information, He killed my father Kynaios Lerneascarlet. I have every right to know."  
She quickly connected her bow to her violin, making it into a fire-sword, and went on the attack, violently slashing through several White Fang members. She dodged every strike they threw at her. Frustrated, they fired at her with their pistols to no avail. A man cut the locks on several of the cages in the back, releasing grimm onto their foe. A boarbatusk narrowly missed her as she threw a violent kick at its underbelly, backflipping it several feet into the air. She quickly stabbed it while it was down. Then, she decapitated an ursa and slaughtered a line of beowolves. Suddenly, a grenade exploded in front of her, sending her flying back several meters. As she hit the back of a wall, Nindsey said, "That's going to leave a mark."  
Nindsey got back up and assessed who stood in front of her. It wasn't Adam Taurus. Instead it was a large White Fang Member with a large halberd in his hands. She charged him and attacked with everything she had, slashing at every angle with all her strength. But he withstood them all and suddenly, grabbed her face and threw her back. She barely had time to block his strike as it scratched her cheek. She rolled away from the next blow, kicking him back.  
She looked back at her previous exchange. She was too aggressive. Miss Gaviati would reprimand her for fighting like this. She disconnected her fire-sword and opened a disc pack on her right. She threw a disk into the air, catching it in the violin's cd player and cranking up the volume. She lightly struck the strings with her fingers in a signature pizzicato. As the White Fang member advanced, Nindsey seemingly spread out eight other copies of herself. It was the Lernean Prism. Each wore a differently colored shirt and they followed her actions, blasting Nindsey's opponent with dust-infused notes. As they played, they danced, adding more power to the notes. Finally, the man fell to the ground and his head exploded. She ceased her music, letting the copies disperse, and she exited, hoping for another lead on Adam Taurus.


	5. FRAL Prologue

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; margin: 5.0pt 0in 5.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"FRAL Prologuebr /"Take cover!" sounded a voice across the Animan woods. Four ducked behind a great rock as several dust rounds ricocheted off it. One wore a rust-colored jacket with combat boots and a Tricorn hat over his white hair. Another wore a grayish-blue jacket and sported a short brown beard with a full head of hair arranged in a ponytail. The third had messy blonde hair and wore golden armor. The last was a short girl with purple hair and a purple button-down jacket. The girl named Lila Pilsudski and the man with the rust jacket named Frederick Steel fired back with their rifles as the blonde boy named Alexandros asked, "What do we do?"br /"We need to lure them out into the open. My semblance keeps track of them but I can't get too many clear shots." Said Frederick as he accidentally downed a White Fang member. "That was a lucky shot"br /"Maybe I could jump over and insult them out." Said the brown-haired /"Sounds good, Rackley. How about some Golden Insults?"br /"I thought you'd never ask." Said Rackley. He quickly jumped over and screamed at the White Fang members, "Your hair's a mess! You can't hit the broad side of a barn!" br /The angered and demoralized White Fang members jumped from their trees, firing at Rackley who dodged every shot effortlessly. As they rushed at him, he fired off one shot with his pistol to kill a White Fang member and knocked out another with a quick punch. He ducked under a sword slash from another, transforming his pistol into a saber and cutting her down. Alexandros jumped over him, slashing and hacking his way through several enemies with his forward-curved sword. More advancing White Fang members were cut down by Frederick's sniper fire. As Lila jumped up with her transforming rifle, a stream of dust rounds went through the remaining White Fang members as several unmasked men and women surrounded them, wearing a blue circle with a calm dog in the center, the old symbol of the White /"Who are you and why are you here?" asked Frederickbr /A woman advanced toward them and said, "To speak of passage to Menagerie."/span/p 


	6. Chapter 1: The Meeting

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; margin: 5.0pt 0in 5.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Chapter 1br /The Meetingbr /A week had passed since that night. Draco walked out the main door of Haven Academy in his usual gear with Grimgutter strapped to his waist. Suddenly, he heard, "Draco are you going out again for intel on your daddy issues?"br /He turned around and saw Nindsey standing behind him in her burgundy nightgown covered with chip crumbs. He said to her, "Seriously I suck at sneaking out on you guys."br /"I have noticed. You get obsessive when you get any leads on your father. That kind of obsession can make you pretty crazy and dead."br /"I promise to not start anything."br /"Good. I am not fixing any broken arms like I did before the Vytal Festival." She hugged him /"Is that normal for you?" Draco asked Nindsey, surprised by /"Nope. Just be safe."br /Draco walked for several minutes down the streets of Mistral and he slowly turned right into Hazel's. He sat down at a private table and snagged a slice from the loaf of bread on top. He knew the meeting could happen anytime now. There would be no Animan whiskey. He winked at Hazel, who decided to change the impending heavy metal to some soothing folk music. Hazel swiftly brought over a small cup of green tea. He sipped it slowly while his eyes glanced around the bar. Then, he saw a woman wearing a long, white coat with short red hair. A crossbow was slung on her back with a pair of hunting knives. She was up on the second floor and he quickly finished his tea and hurried after her onto the /"Hello, I am guessing that you know some info about my father."br /"Yes, I do. Ah, yes. Where are my manners? I am Oriah Torchwick." br /"Aren't you related to Roman?"br /"He was my brother."br /"Oh."br /"Anyways, your father is alive but imprisoned by Salem and the rest."br /"I'm guessing that it would be unwise to go after him."br /"Yes"br /"So your information is virtually useless. Why else are you here?"br /"Your father spoke highly of you and having silver eyes does paint quite the target on your back. I came here to protect you after leaving Roman."br /"Why did you leave?"br /"Hercules came to get intel on us. We tortured much information from him and I couldn't stand it. I used a mission going after the summer maiden as my cover. I faked her death and now I'm here to get help finding someone very dear to my late brother."br /"Who?"br /"Neopolitan, a former associate of his."br / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br / !-[endif]-/span/p 


	7. Chapter 2 Beginning the Final Year

Chapter 2  
Starting the Final Semester.  
It was the final day before classes. The North Room was bustling with practice. Nindsey sat calmly with her violin in hand. A music stand was in front of her with a book of various pieces of music. Each was neatly signed at the end with a flowing writing of Lavender Gaviati, her mentor from Sanctum. The sides were scribbled on with her notes. She lightly slid her bow along the strings, playing the music as she lightly added sounds with her voice, introducing the notes to a moderate dubstep. The track was a literal blur as Gyoshun raced around the track. Adjacent to him was a blur of white in the form of a horse, his steed Longma. Ragnar timed the two as they raced around the track.  
Ragnar nodded to Draco hefting Grimgutter, "Are you ready?"  
Draco nodded as he stood with his right foot forward and his sword held out in front of him in a classic middle guard. Ragnar pressed a button as several robots stood up in front of him. One was armed with a long spear. Another held a light sabre and the third held a pair of knives while another held a long rifle. The rifleman jumped over the others, firing a quick series of dust rounds. Draco flawlessly deflected all of the rounds, returning fire with his great sword. The spearman stabbed at Draco, but he deflected the spear and slashed back. The training droid blocked as the one with knives slashed at him. Draco sidestepped and slashed at the knife-wielder, cleaving off its arm. The one with the sabre slashed in a blur at Draco. Scales formed over his arm as he blocked the slashes and kicked his opponent back. He blocked a spear slash from one of the droids and he stabbed into its guard, shattering it into a million pieces. The sabre-wielder took the opportunity to kick Draco back. The rifleman fired several more dust rounds. Draco's right arm formed scales as he deflected all of them. Each shot was well aimed, Draco assessed. It was time to end this. He pulled the trigger on his great sword, firing from his low guard position to propel himself towards the rifleman. He slashed upwards as more scales grew, cleaving through the droid's rifle and the droid along with it. Ragnar grasped a shard of the spearman and focused on it, instantly repairing it as the knife-wielder and the one with a sabre charged Draco. That strike had put some strain on his aura and it would be best to use his aura sparingly for a little bit, Draco thought. He stepped back, expertly blocking every strike as he lashed out with his arm at the knife-wielder's neck. The neck snapped.  
Suddenly, a voice blared across the speakers in the back, "Team FRAL has returned from their final summer mission!"


	8. Chapter 3: A Night at Green's

Chapter 3  
A Night at Green's  
It was the night just after that eventful dance at the club. Gyoshun made his way through the streets of Mistral on Longma. Over the hilt of his double-bladed sword Flashblade, he wore a white suit-coat and his neck noted a red tie that was neatly tied around it. He turned left on one street and then left on another. He looked to his right, seeing that he had arrived. He dismounted and raised his right fist. With that, Longma dissipated into the air. He turned around as he saw that a blue car pulled up next to him. It opened, revealing Theresa Blau in a knee-length blue dress.  
She said to him, "I don't own this, if that's what you're wondering."  
"Do you break the law this often?" Gyoshun asked her.  
"Only when I have to." She raised her arms.  
He laced his arm in hers, asking, "Shall we? The owner Jocund is serving us and I already booked our table."  
"Makes me wonder why your family does not like you." She nodded as they entered the small restaurant.  
"I'd rather not explain." He quickly and nervously dismissed the topic.  
"Gyoshun, my friend! It is good to see you!" Said the giant Jocund Green as he embraced Gyoshun.  
"Good to see you as well, Jocund."  
"You never told me of the wonderful date you brought this night."  
"I wanted it to be a surprise. Theresa, this is Jocund Green and Jocund, this is Theresa."  
"Pleased to meet you, Jocund." Theresa bowed.  
"Likewise, but I believe we shake hands here."  
"Jeez, where are my manners?" She nervously stroked the side of her hair.  
"That's fine, Miss Blau. I will take you and Mr. Baiyulong to your tables straightaway. Should I prepare some tuna?"  
"I guess I can feed my guilty pleasure a little bit."  
Jocund led them quietly to their table, seating them across from each other as he passed to them their green menus. Gyoshun and Theresa quickly ordered two glasses of pop as they began to read their menus. Jocund returned shortly with their drinks and as he collected their menus, he took their orders: Sleeve of Spring Rolls for Gyoshun and Scrambled Tofu with a side of tuna for Theresa.  
Theresa looked at her handsome date and asked, "How does a vegetarian diner serve tuna?  
"Stray cats happen to be frequent customers, so Jocund always keeps a lot of tuna on hand."  
"I see."  
Jocund soon brought over the dishes and left them alone.  
"How did you manage to get a ride like that?"  
"I found it deserted on my first day in the city a few months ago. I thought if nobody owned it, nobody would mind me taking it. I fixed it up and had to run from the owners a few times after they found it missing. I just simply just modified it enough to make it look like mine and nobody else's. I tend to have a pragmatic charmspeak to keep it away from anybody suspicious."  
"I see."  
"That charmspeak is my semblance although I can assure you, I wasn't using it when I met you. Unfortunately, it tends to attract trouble."  
"Like the White Fang and that Timur guy they spoke of?"  
"Yeah, he's also unfortunately my ex."  
"He certainly has a strange way of showing affection. I hope you find my way of showing it far less coercive."  
"Aren't you the funny one?"  
"I try to be. The success rate varies heavily."  
"Seems to work fine from my point of view."  
"You're not just telling that just for flattery, are you?"  
"I assure you that there is no charmspeak here. Although you're more flattering than my clients."  
"Clients?"  
"I'm a bounty hunter! A woman has to have some way of making a living."  
Suddenly, as they both finished their dinners, some light dance music began to pick up near the piano and its player in the center of the diner.  
"Did you ask for the same music that we danced to last night?" Theresa asked.  
"Yep. Seems my flattery is working. Now, I do believe we have an unfinished dance from last night." Gyoshun answered.  
"I was wondering if you wanted that."  
He took her hand and they stepped up to dance. With that, they continued happily dancing to the very end of the beat, seemingly enveloped in the moment and the feeling.


	9. Chapter 4: A Reunion

Chapter 4  
A Reunion  
Team DRGN rushed out of Haven Academy to the outside of the city of Mistral. Behind them were the headmaster Leo Lionheart in his usual orange tunic over a white, long-sleeved shirt with scores of students and a squad of Mistral's military. In front of them were team FRAL with various faunus behind them. A female wolf faunus stepped forward with the old White Fang banner and a piece of white cloth attached to the same staff, clearly a flag of truce. Team FRAL and team DRGN embraced with Lila and Ragnar exchanging a quick kiss. Leo quickly asked, "Frederick, what is the meaning of this?"  
"Professor Lionheart, this is a very complicated matter. Rackley, help me out, please?"  
"We were on the way back from our mission when we were surprised by the White Fang. We fought for days and were running out of ammunition when these guys saved us. They're a… less extreme branch of the White Fang. They wanted to speak with you to see if they can speak of-"  
"A boat to Menagerie. Thank you, Rackley. I'll take it from here." Said the wolf faunus. "Hello, Professor. I am Lozen Azure, leader of these people. We would like to meet with Ghira Belladonna to discuss a response to the spike in White Fang violence and a plan to perhaps eliminate the threat they pose."  
Mentally, Leo took a step back and thought for a second. This could be a problem. If the White Fang were destroyed or turned against Salem, that would probably throw a wrench in the plan to take out Haven. Once Salem had learned that he had let them through, she would immediately have him killed and that could mean the end of Haven and Mistral. However, if he did not let them go through, he would lose his reputation and then, everything. He would just have to make sure that no one close to Salem would know of this.  
"Permission granted, Lozen. Just take your people to the harbor. I'll send a message to the fastest ship. Students, you are dismissed to your dorms. I hope that next time, you are not going to cut a summer mission this close, team FRAL."  
"Understood, sir." Said Frederick Steel  
Everyone left except for the two teams. Frederick asked, "Draco, how have things been here?"  
"There's been a spike in criminal activity, but we're pretty good otherwise. I was thinking that maybe we should grab a bite especially after your strenuous mission."  
"I agree." Said Frederick  
"Mind if I suggest going to Jocund's?" Gyoshun asked.  
"I could use some coffee. I haven't had any for five days. I hate that and I guess I could use a vegetarian break from all of that meat with the White Fang." Said Rackley  
"Well I can hope that you've got an interesting story or two, Lila." Ragnar said  
"I'll do my best, love." Lila smiled.  
Not a moment was wasted and they walked to Jocund's and were quickly seated. As they sat down, Nindsey asked, "So, what exactly were you guys doing so close to the White Fang?"  
"We were checking out an area with abnormally high crime activity. It wasn't long before we found out why. The White Fang was there in great numbers and forcing their rule upon the local towns. I decided to cut off the head of the snake. I got their leader pretty good but we had to fight our way out." Frederick replied.  
"We may have more to worry about." Alexandros said. "I'm wondering if Lozen was telling the truth."  
"Why do you mistrust them?!" screamed Lila as she hit the table.  
"Calm down Lila, you're both on the same team." Soothed Ragnar as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"All right, I'll resist punching him through that wall for you, Ragnar. I just hate the idea of people mistrusting others just because they are associated with the White Fang."  
"Is there something wrong? Please tell us, Lila." Said Rackley.  
"Well, here goes. My family may have been wealthy but it wasn't easy growing up on the streets of Mantle, as Ragnar already knows."  
"So, you told your boyfriend but you didn't tell us? That's interesting." Said Frederick.  
"Guys, let me get back to the story. My parents were leaders of the local White Fang branch. Several of us were angry with the Schnee dust company for using us like machines. It was no wonder that the White Fang held so much power there. When our peaceful rallies failed, we turned violent, robbing shops and banks, assassinating board members, and executing anybody who disrespected us. One day, we were going through a typical bank robbery when we were ambushed by the Atlas military. My parents were among the first to go down but I managed to rally them to victory. After that, they only followed me. We continued doing the usual for months. I even trained a couple of people to be an elite squad. Then, it happened. We w-were going through a typical train robbery when we were spotted by someone. I couldn't tell anything about her except for her tied-up white hair. Then she called the Atlas military down on our heads. Only a few of us escaped. We dispersed to escape capture. I had messed up and I knew it. There was only one way I thought that I could continue. I knew of the huntsmen. During our more peaceful days, they were the only ones that listened to us. So, I decided to train to be one."  
"I never knew. But if it means anything you've earned even more respect from me." Said Frederick.  
"Same for me as well." Alexandros said.  
"Thank you."  
"Boy, that was heavy." Continued Gyoshun. "If we need any more relaxing I did manage to snag some tickets for that Spruce Willis movie."  
"So, are we all in?" asked Draco.  
"I believe we are." Frederick answered.


	10. Chapter 5: The Beginnings of a THRY

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; margin: 5.0pt 0in 5.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Chapter 5br /The Beginnings of a THRYbr /Gyoshun awoke from his bed to the noise of a car. That Spruce Willis movie was pretty good. He looked outside at the blue and white car and thought to himself, goodness, he hated school nights. He jumped down in front of the car as Theresa opened the door. He got inside the car and asked "What's going on? The headmaster never likes it when people go out this late, you know."br /"I just had to see you. There's something I've got to ask. I'll explain in a little bit. I hate driving while talking. I just could use something more private."br /"Okay."br /A couple minutes later they stopped briefly at an alley with some arrayed organic foliage. "I have to ask you something." She said as they stepped out of the /"Anything."br /"Being a bounty hunter is a risky occupation. Add to that, a past relationship with a notable White Fang leader, and the problems only grow. Avoiding them gets harder all of the time. So I was wondering if you could figure out a way to smuggle me into /"That sounds like a toughie." Suddenly he saw a White Fang airship, and pulled her behind the car with a quick, "Get down!"br /"Great. Now we've been spotted. How do you think we should sta-" Gyoshun quickly shut her up with a /She whispered flirtatiously, "I knew of your reputation with women but I didn't know you were this promiscuous."br /"Looks like we've got to do this the hard way." He whispered as a couple White Fang members dropped down near the car. "I go left. You go right."br /"Got it."br /"Come out Theresa, we've found-" A White Fang member got silenced by the kusarigama shooting from Flashblade. Gyoshun jumped on top of the car and transitioned to a flying sidekick to the face of another. He quickly engaged several more with his fully activated weapon. Theresa dashed on the right side of the car, dodging dust rounds as she quickly knocked out a White Fang member. She knocked out another by slamming her with the car door. She quickly removed two frying pans from the glove compartment, jumping over the car door as she clobbered another two with /"You use frying pans?" Gyoshun /"Never underestimate their power!" She exclaimed back as she aimed them at several more terrorists. She pulled the trigger as several dust shotgun slugs hit them in the face. She quickly did an angelic ballet spin, knocking out several /"Never mind." br /Gyoshun was nearly surprised by an ax-wielder. He bent back as his left hand slowed down the ax. He rolled his body around as he briefly retracted the second blade, using the first to cut down two more along with the ax-wielder. He quickly froze a thrown grenade in time with his free hand, negating its ability to explode. He swiftly blocked a saber strike from a charging tiger faunus with the traditional mask, kicking him back and letting the grenade drop on him. Surprisingly, he dodged the /"Timur? He's mine!" screamed Theresa. She charged him in a blur of blue, swinging her frying pans wildly at him. Timur flawlessly blocked as much as he could and tanked the rest, kicking her /He quickly jumped towards her, asking, "Has your heart wandered this much, my whore?" His blade quickly crashed onto her crossed frying pans. br /Suddenly, Gyoshun kicked him back, saying "Nobody calls my girlfriend that." He quickly charged him, swinging Flashblade at him. It wasn't long before he amputated Timur's arm and kicked him to the ground. Several more White Fang members charged them, but a girl in a black hood and an olive-green shirt sliced apart several with her scythe. Another girl in raspberry robes shot down several more with her pistols and ignited their blue plasma blades through another. An angry roar came from a man in a yellow shirt with a beret adorned with several pins. He quickly punched out several more with his katars. The rest of the White Fang fled with Timur. br /"Who are you guys? Asked /"Hannah Oliver." Answered the scythe-wielderbr /" Salutations, I am Raspberry Geddes." Answered the robed /"That's a bit too formal, Raspberry. I am Jac Yang."br /"We're your regular vigilantes. Care to join us?" Hannah explainedbr /"Sure. I don't think I'll need any smuggling from my other half, Gyoshun."br /"Love to. But I have my own team back at Haven."br /"I'll drive you back. Now don't sleep through your classes."br /"I'll do my best, Theresa."br /Soon after that, Gyoshun was dropped off and crashed onto his bed, thinking to himself, "What a woman."/span/p 


	11. Chapter 6: Nev

Chapter 6  
Nev  
Two figures circled around in a nomad camp. One, a young, brown-haired girl, wore a mail hauberk with some plate, a bishop's mantle of mail and a helmet. In her hands were her saber Peipus and her shield Neva. The other, her father, struck an imposing figure with his long black hair and beard and a set of scale armor. He held a massive polearm with a long single-edged blade. The man, named Guan, said, "Remember your training, Alexandra. You will need it for the initiation at the academy and your possible knighting."  
"Understood, father"  
"Let's begin" Guan said as he summoned three spears and fired them at her. They were once his and all looked alike. Alexandra quickly threw up a quick circle of ice to take the hit. She quickly summoned some ice along the ground, sliding on it to close the distance. Guan barely parried her follow-up saber strike. He struck back, forcing her to block with her shield. Alexandra swung low, forcing Guan to leap back. He summoned four identical swords, throwing them at her. Alexandra dodged the swords, sheathing her saber as she threw out several ice circles like they were frisbees. She used the cover to slide up on an ice ramp towards her father, throwing a snowball as she pushed off her shield and Guan just barely deflected the blow. Alexandra slid on some ice back to her shield. Guan pursued, forcing her to jump over his strike. She stabbed back, but Guan's gauntlet caught the attack and he kicked her back.  
Alexandra stood back, assessing the situation. She could beat him but she would have to be faster than she had ever been before. She quickly launched several ice balls and as Guan sliced through them she slid along on a giant ice ramp over her father, kicking him into the back of the ramp as she landed. Alexandra pointed her sword at him and said, "I win"  
"All right. Nev, you win but just remember, I totally could have won."  
"Fair enough."  
"Now, kneel."  
"Okay."  
Guan summoned a sword and said, "I now dub you lady Alexandra Baiyulong of the order Avizar Guan. You may rise, daughter."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Now bring your brother Gyoshun home."  
The next day, Alexandra got on the airship to Mistral and she could not wait to see her estranged brother.


	12. Chapter 7: Evermore

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; margin: 5.0pt 0in 5.0pt 0in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Chapter 7 br /Evermorebr /It was a dark night over in the lava-filled land of the grimmscape. Several beowolves walked out of dark puddles all along the land. They slowly walked out towards a large castle. It had several towers with a great meeting hall in the center. A focus went to a tall tower in the west. It was a desolate place topped with a soggy dungeon. The wooden door of the prison opened and a strongly built man threw in the room's only inmate. The door shut behind him as the man walked away with a madly cackling companion. The inmate pulled himself up to the nearest water bowl and did his best to stand. He slapped some water on his face as he sat down on a makeshift bed of furs. He barely heard a bowl of rice with some meat being dropped onto the floor. He again heard that mad cackler as he left the room again. He surged towards the bowl and he devoured the rice and meat in a matter of minutes. br /Once he was finished, he looked at his makeshift bed and cradled the lionskin that was the chief blanket. A mystic had once presented this to him to protect him in battle. His long shirt had an old faded pattern of a sword impaling of a crude grimm. He reminisced of the days he knew more beyond his prison cell. He was a legendary huntsman with years of experience in live combat. It seemed that he could kill grimm just by looking at them. He was the master of his fate. He looked inward as he thought of the most neglected parts of his life: his life beyond the battlefield. He was neglectful to his wife Megara and while he did mentor his son Draco, the two were very distant. He grasped at his old name of Hercules Argentum. That was a reputation to many and now he had spent almost his entire life keeping it. He had ignored his old friend Ozpin's advice to not spend his entire life on the battle /He opened the old charm necklace on his neck and stared at the pictures of his family. He looked especially at the photo of his wife. His mind raged against the love trials that separated them. He felt as if he almost deserved this seemingly endless sentence. He closed his eyes, trying to forget the pain that his leave had caused Meg. However, he still saw her smooth, beautifully tanned face with long, brown hair. He let her in during the long lonely hours in his prison cell. She and his son were all that had kept him going in these difficult times. He knew that he only wanted to see them no matter what torture machine he was on. The cackler seemed to particularly like using these machines and Salem did not mind operating them. The pain of abandoning them was more than he could bear but the constant sight of them was almost comforting. He knew even in his lowest moments they would be with him. They would stay with him no matter what. He would waste away in this lonely tower, but they would still be with him forevermore./span/p 


	13. Chapter 8 Families

Chapter 8

Families

The cafeteria at Haven Academy was running mad with the new initiates. The new students mostly kept to their own tables, nervous about interacting with the sophomores, juniors, and seniors. A particular scuffle developed between a brown-haired girl and a boy near the initiate section. It ended in mere seconds with the boy hanging from an icicle sprung from the ground. He fell seconds later with a resounding thud.

DRGN and FRAL were sitting together and saw the short event. Gyoshun got up from the table and walked over to the scene of the scuffle. He lightly tapped the shoulder of the girl and asked her, "Sister Nev, what is the meaning of this?"

This shocked the two teams. Many of their mouths hit the table. None of them had ever heard anything about Gyoshun's family. Sure, his parents were legends as huntsmen, but siblings?

"I simply decided to finish him quickly. What's your problem with it?" Alexandra answered.

"You did this to get my attention, didn't you? Why?"

"Yes. You need to come home. The family misses you."

"So, after eight years of banishment, they want me to come home like nothing happened? Sorry, but no." Gyoshun walked away angrily.

Draco walked over to Gyoshun and asked, "Are you ok, man? It's best not to bottle this up."

"Draco, I need to go. Just taking a breather." Gyoshun nervously replied.

"All right, just stay safe."

As Gyoshun continued storming out, Draco said, "Guys, I have to go. I… have something to attend to."

Nindsey felt something odd about Draco's reasoning. He was nervous, much unlike the leader that she knew.

Draco walked out, dressed in his padded shirt, some jeans, and his armor, a major contrast to his Haven uniform as he walked, he noticed a woman with a crossbow slung on her back: Oriah. That was her usual thing, watching over Draco as he walked the city. Still he felt as if somebody else was following him too. He turned left into an alley and turned around, gripping Grimgutter tightly. It was Nindsey.

"Nindsey? Why?"

"You didn't look like yourself back there. I decided to follow and see what's up."

"Ok, I guess it's only fair to show you."

Draco led her to a mental hospital.

"Why are we here?" Asked Nindsey.

"I'll show you." Explained Draco.

"Greetings, Mr. Argentum. You are here to see your mother, are you not?" asked the Mental Health Hospital's receptionist

"Yes."

"All right, you may go."

As they entered his mother's room, the nurse greeted them: "Hello, Draco. Your mother Megara has had a pretty good day so far. She got out of bed well and she ate normally."

"Thank you. Could you leave us alone?"

"Absolutely."

As the nurse exited, Draco was greeted with a bunch of hugs and kisses from his mother.

"Oh, my dear Hercules! You have returned! You know we're getting married in a week, don't you? I would hate for you to be unprepared."

"Mom, you're already married. I'm your son Draco. Dad's missing."

Nindsey's mouth dropped in horror as Megara cried, "What? That's nonsense, my love. Now you must get yourself a shower. You must be filthy from fighting all of those Grimm."

"Mom, Dad went missing four years ago. I'm your son. If you haven't noticed, I don't wear a lionskin."

"N-no! That's impossible! That can't be!" Megara collapsed, sobbing.

"Draco, how did this happen?" Nindsey asked.

"My mother was pretty sick around the time I got into Haven. My father's frequent missions weren't helping. When I got into Haven, my father promised to stay home take care of her. She was almost fully recovered when he went missing. Her body healed, but her mind didn't. She has played this same story out every time I've visited her I had to put her here so I could focus on my studies."

"That's… terrible. I'm so sorry."

"I guess you can see why I take so much priority with leads on my father. He's probably the best shot at restoring my mother's mind. I hate seeing her like this."

"At least your parents are alive, more or less." Nindsey said, hugging him to try to comfort her team leader.

"Fair enough. Let's just keep this between us. I don't need to introduce anybody to my complicated family."

"Agreed."

As the pair left the mental hospital after comforting Megara, Nindsey smiled wistfully, hoping for the day that this family would restore itself.


	14. Chapter 9: Home

Chapter 9

Home

As Gyoshun left the main building of Haven Academy, he made a call to Theresa. They needed to talk. No use in keeping the truth about his family away from her, especially now that his sister was in Haven now. He walked for several minutes through the lower levels until a car pulled up next to him.

"Want to get some coffee?" Theresa asked.

"Sure." He answered quickly.

Some minutes later, they arrived at the coffee shop named Pilvax and they both ordered espressos.

"So… you said you wanted to talk. What's up?"

"I felt I had to be honest with you about my family."

"Have you talked to your teammates?"

"No… Is that a problem?"

"Not exactly. Just strange that you trust me more with this than your teammates for the past three years."

"Ookay. My sister Alexandra is now a student at Haven. My oldest brother Lancelot is an Atlas specialist. My older brother Palomides operates in Vaccuo. My sister Yue operates in Vale. Kaalia goes to Sanctum. My father Guan and my mother Artoria are legends amongst huntsmen and huntresses and my older siblings aren't slouches either. My parents lead the nearby Avizar tribe. I happen to be the family black sheep."

"You get to be family black sheep. How so?"

"I got banished by dad for being the prankster."

"How bad was it?"

"I flirted. I egged the tents of the elders. I burped at the table and had a bad habit of trying to eat by myself."

"When did he banish you?"

"I was 12. Not that anybody in the tribe cared. Except for Kaalia, but dad already made the decision."

"So you were banished for eight years on a bunch of pranks. Why tell me this now?"

"Dad wants me back."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"So I guess you're wondering if reuniting with your family is actually worth the trouble."

"Yep."

"I say let's do it."

"Are you crazy? My family wants me now, after eight years?"

"Probably. I am dating you and my ex leads the White Fang here after all."

"You're not wrong." Said Gyoshun, finishing his expresso.

"Before we do anything, you should tell your team." Theresa finished hers.

"Agreed. But I'd rather not go. My family didn't want me eight years ago. What's the difference now?"

"Oh. Let's see." Theresa said sarcastically. "You're a respected student at Haven, about to graduate, have good friends, and a nice girlfriend. Yeah, what's the difference now?"

"Maybe you're right. Drop me off at Haven. I've got a lot to talk about to my team."

"Okay."

Minutes later, Gyoshun arrived at Haven. He kissed Theresa as he left the car. Dang, that felt good. He told his teammates everything in their dorm.

"So," Said Draco, "We're going to meet your family and your girlfriend is coming with us."

"Yep."

"We could head out on Friday after classes. That would be after initiation. Then your sister can accompany us." Ragnar suggested, peeking up from his book.

"So, it's settled then." Said Draco.

"Yep." The others replied.


	15. Chapter 10: Initiation

Chapter 10

Initiation

The day opened on Mistral's initiation just outside the main city. Nev stood on a hill with several other students. On command, they launched themselves from the hill. A minute later, she landed in a circle full of beowolves. They charged towards her, but she jumped over them, drawing her saber and slashing through one. One slashed at her, but her shield blocked the claw and she bisected it. She charged forward, beheading two more. As she impaled another, a beowolf charged her from the back. As it attempted to claw her, an arrow sprouted from its back and it disintegrated.

The archer jumped down and shot at two more beowolves, turning them to ash. Nev charged forward and cut down the last two.

"Olivine Jochi." Said the archer introducing himself.

"Alexandra Baiyulong. Just call me Nev."

Hours later, Nev, Olivine, and two others stood in the main room in the midst of the headmaster speaking, "Alexandra Baiyulong, Garnet Hunyadi, Olivine Jochi, and Razzmatazz Kociuszko. From now on, you shall be known as team AGRO."

After the new team stepped off, Gyoshun pulled Nev aside and gave her a hug.

"We're planning on going over the weekend to seek out our families. The hug's just in case the reunion doesn't go well."

"Thanks."

That night, Teams DRGN and AGRO packed for the trip. They packed light and Theresa, Hannah, Raspberry, Jac met them with Theresa's car. Theresa's car went up ahead to do reconnaissance. Soon enough, they found a suitable camping site and lightly fortified it. Ragnar took the first watch as the group roasted marshmallows and sang around the campfire. As most of the group retired for the night, Ragnar switched with Olivine. Then, the boy heard it: Grimm, like a sea. He immediately whistled, awakening the rest.


	16. Chapter 11: Welcome To The Avizar

Chapter 11

Welcome To The Avizar

As the students leapt out of their tents, Olivine was firing arrows in every direction. An Ursa leapt too close and an arrow sprouted from its front and it incinerated. Ragnar and Olivine shot arrow after arrow, downing one beast after another. Gyoshun, Nindsey, and Draco leapt over the north palisades with their weapons drawn, covering each other with wild slashes. Jac and Raspberry leapt over the south palisades and slashed through several more. Hannah, Theresa, and Alexandra's team fought on the east side of the palisades, slashing and shooting through scores of grimm while Olivine and Ragnar shot on the west side. A beowolf jumped over the palisades, but Alexandra froze it as she bisected it. Garnet Hunyadi cleared the area by dropping a pack of beowolves into a ditch. Ragnar jumped and threw one of his swords near another pack, exploding several. Ragnar reformed the sword and reformed his bow, firing several exploding arrows into a crowd of Ursa.

Suddenly, a squadron of Nevermore descended into the center of the camp, wrecking the tents. Draco stabbed through the eye of one and moved onto the next one as dragon scales grew over his arms. Ragnar and Olivine blinded another in a stream of arrows. Nindsey exploded two more descending Nevermore with a blast of her prism. Gyoshun froze one in time as Raspberry decapitated it.

Still, the grimm just kept on coming. Alexandra slashed a beowolf but another tackled her. Razzmatazz shot the grimm with her revolver and ducked as her robot Katarzyna shot down several more. Garnet cut down another as he knocked over an ursa with his shield. As Draco and Ragnar cut down the remaining Nevermore, the group was completely surrounded.

Then, scores of arrows and dust rounds cut down most of the grimm. A man armed with a guandao slashed through several more as a blonde woman in armor cut down several grimm with her longsword. Out of nowhere, a dust round streaked through the last Ursa. The sniper jumped from a tree and she and the armored woman embraced Gyoshun and Alexandra.

"Welcome home, son." Said the blonde woman, Artoria.

Instantly, the speedster felt out of place. No talk with Theresa could prepare him for this.


End file.
